Their Hallway
by trillion42
Summary: Merlin's and Arthur's one escape is their secret hallway, where their true feels can show. But after Arthur makes the wrong choice and loses Merlin to someone else, can their hallway be the their ticket back together? Merlin/Arthur, Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Gwaine, ends with Merlin/Arthur. (Main focus is them getting back together, so not much else is elaborated.)
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1**

They had their moments.

Before he became king, they would walk together in a secluded hallway, one rarely traveled. They would begin to relax as the rest of the castle melted away, staring into each other's eyes for what seemed to be a millennia. Arthur would reach out his hand and take Merlin's. They would stop when the almost reached the end, the servant leaning against the wall as the prince would take his face into his hands. Their heads would grow near, and just as their lips were about to touch, Arthur would whisper three words.

"I love you."

Then they would kiss, tenderly, saying all the unspoken emotion they could never speak about. They would pull away, pain and sadness in both of their sets of blue orbs. They would then leave, walking farther apart this time, Merlin one step behind, as they set off to the judgmental life of Camelot.

* * *

While walking down their hallway, Arthur reached his hand out for Merlin's. The servant frowned and pulled away, eyes trained on the floor. The newly crowned king's face turned concerned and he forced Merlin to stop. The warlock would not look up.

"Merlin?"

No answer.

"Merlin, tell me what's wrong."

The servant continued to stare at the floor.

Arthur tilted his face upwards and leaned in, intending for a kiss. Merlin, however, stepped out of his grip and backed against the wall, face contorted in sorrow.

"Merlin? Have I done something wrong?" The king tried to approach him again, only to find the boy had stepped far out of his reach. He was surprised to find tears in his servant's eyes.

"You've made your choice," was all Merlin whispered before turning away and bolting. It suddenly hit Arthur.

He had made his choice. He had married Guinevere.

* * *

A year passed, and so much had changed. Guinevere had eloped with Lancelot after three months of being queen. It had left the king heartbroken, but not as heartbroken as when he knew he lost Merlin.

His servant was now just that – his servant. Merlin wouldn't even look at him most days anymore. At first, Arthur had tried their usual banter, but as it was politely dismissed, he ruefully stopped.

Merlin had started to see Gwaine, and the knight was not afraid to show their relationship. Any and every free moment of his was spent kissing Merlin, hugging Merlin, declaring his love for the servant – and Merlin reciprocated, just as much, too. Arthur's only condolence was that Merlin had someone that loved him, and he loved him back.

When Gwaine pulled Merlin into a corner of the room, just to kiss him privately and chastely on the lips, it sent a stab of pain through him. When he heard the whisper of, "Meet me in my chambers tonight, love," he just about keeled over with hurt. Merlin was no longer his. Merlin was Gwaine's.

* * *

Merlin stood outside Gwaine's door apprehensively. This would be their first time.

He knocked, once, then waited. And waited. He knocked again. And waited. By the third knock, he cracked the door open and peered inside. He couldn't see a thing, so the servant crept in quietly.

He spotted Gwaine right away and a lovesick smile spread across his face. He thought he would never be able to smile again after Arthur, but Gwaine completely destroyed that idea. He really had it hard for the knight.

The next thing he noticed was that the knight was naked. And he wasn't the only one. Curled tight to Gwaine's chest, was a servant girl, one who had worked in the kitchens. Betrayal and shock ripped through Merlin. He didn't realize he started backing up before he tripped and made a noise, waking the knight.

"Merlin, love," he said with a smile, which slipped off as he noticed his current state. Looking down, an expression of horror crossed his face. Merlin stood up and started backing away again.

"Merlin – no, I was drunk-" Gwaine stood up, revealing his much bare body. He took a step towards the servant. Merlin bolted into the hallway.

He wasn't sure how far he had ran, but the next thing the warlock knew was a sturdily built chest to the face. Arms wrapped around him. It was Gwaine (who had the foresight to pull some trousers on).

"I'm sorry," the knight whispered. "I'm so sorry. I was drunk. She means nothing to me! There's only you!"

Merlin smiled through his tears that had been falling. He pulled away and stepped out of his grip. "Gwaine," he started, swallowing the lump in his throat. "I hope we can remain friends."

"W-what?" Gwaine blinked as realization dawned on him. "No! Please, no!"

Merlin spared him one last pained smile before turning and going to his only secret place to cry his eyes out.

* * *

Arthur woke up in the middle of the night feeling broken and empty. A vision of Merlin in bed with Gwaine filled his head. It hurt, especially since that was probably happening as he sat there.

Unable to get back to sleep, the king dressed and took a midnight walk, the emotional pain never really subsiding. He had lost Merlin. Truly lost him.

He wandered for a while, tears suddenly forming in his eyes. He recognized the hallway he just strode into. It was _their _hallway. He remembered the days where he and his servant would live to come here. How they would talk, how they would look at each other. How they would kiss. He missed it.

He stood at the point where he generally went for Merlin's hand. He walked down the corridor, memories of the many times his servant had pulled him closer and rested his head on the then prince's shoulder. When he came to the point where Merlin would prop himself against the wall as Arthur cupped his face, then leaned in, the king sunk to the ground, face in his hands.

Merlin. Sweet, innocent Merlin. The idiot. The servant. The clotpole. Arthur missed him.

And there was nothing he could do about it, because Gwaine already had his servant's heart.

* * *

**A/N: This idea popped in my head...and you can see where that went. I know this is short so far, but it will have like one or two more parts (still planning). The main focus of this story is Merlin and Arthur getting back together, so sorry for not really elaborating on Arthur/Gwen or Merlin/Gwaine or much of anything else.**

**Review? (Pleeeeeeeeease?)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

Tears streamed down Merlin's face as he ran. He knew where he was going. The one place he had truly felt loved.

He had loved Gwaine – still loved him – but this was a little much. He knew the knight was drunk, that he wouldn't outright betray him like that, but it was one time too many. Gwaine flirted a lot. He got drunk a lot. Put two and two together.

He stumbled when he hit _their _hallway. He ended up flat one his face, but he hardly noticed. He simply picked himself up, then falling back to the ground as his ankle screamed in protest. Great, just what he needed.

He fell back against the wall, knees to his chest, face hidden. One thought consumed his mind; _Arthur_. His smile. His laugh. His disbelieving face when Merlin ran from him, about this time last year. He gulped. Arthur had made his choice.

But Guinevere left him.

What did that say about the king? What did he feel for Merlin?

Nothing, really.

And it kind of hurt.

* * *

Arthur, apparently, had dozed off in the hallway. He stretched his legs out in front of him, not really paying attention to the way they popped. He sighed. He missed Merlin.

That was all that was all on his mind at the moment. On his mind at every moment. He missed his manservant with all his heart. But he had made the choice. He had married Guinevere. It wasn't out of love, really. More out of honor; he had shown interest in her in the past, and as rumors spread, the public thought them to be in love. Talk about believing your own press.

_Merlin_. The name ripped through his mind. He couldn't have him. Merlin was Gwaine's.

A snarl slipped past his lips. At this moment, Merlin was probably hot and sweaty, pressed under the knight….

_No!_

Yes. He had lost Merlin. He buried his face in his hands.

A scuffling sound brought him out of his mopping. It was too dark to see, but it looked as though a person was falling to the ground at the other end of the hallway. With a muffled sob, the person picked themselves up, and proceeded to fall backwards on their ass. They simply curled up there next to the wall and started crying some more. It occurred to Arthur that he probably should see what was wrong.

"Hey, are – Merlin?" He stopped his walking and dropped down by his manservant. Merlin did not look up.

"Merlin?" He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, making him gasp and look up.

"Arthur?"

"Yeah."

Merlin gulped. "What are you doing here?"

The king smiled. "I could ask you the same question." Merlin rolled his eyes, and Arthur's smile faded. "Seriously, though, what happened?"

The servant gulped again and shook his head. Arthur was stubborn, though.

Sitting down next to his servant, Arthur wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Merlin leaned into his touch, closing his eyes.

"What happened, Merlin?"

He sighed. "Gwaine…he…well…."

"What?"

Merlin shook his head. "Nothing."

Arthur didn't like the sound of that. "_Mer_lin-"

"I found him in bed with someone else."

The king blinked. Then it registered, and he was pissed. "Merlin – ?"

"Don't kill him, or anything," the warlock mumbled, falling asleep. Crying really took its toll on him. "He was drunk."

Arthur released an angry breath. "That's no excuse."

Merlin closed his eyes again. "It is for Gwaine. I ended it with him, though."

Arthur actually tightened his grip. "I won't let him get away with what he's done." He made a move to get up, most likely to remove Gwaine's male parts, but he was pulled closer by a very drowsy Merlin.

"Stay?"

It took one look into those azure eyes before Arthur answered. "Always."

* * *

When they woke the next morning, they greeted each other with bleary smiles before they noticed the position they were in. Both Merlin's arms were wrapped around Arthur's neck, and Arthur's were around his waist. Merlin had found himself curled against the king's chest, with Arthur's head previously on top of his. Their legs were tangled together. Both blushed and pulled away.

"Thanks," Merlin whispered.

"Anytime."

* * *

Things were better between them after that. Merlin was no longer the perfect servant – talking back and everything. He hadn't even stopped himself from berating Arthur for treating Gwaine with such harshness at one training session.

Gwaine was still a sore topic with Arthur, whereas Merlin was the one who actually acted amiably towards the knight. Arthur always felt a wave of jealously when he saw Merlin laughing with Gwaine, not caring how much pain and regret the knight seemed to be in when he saw the servant.

Arthur decided since they were back to being close, that he and Merlin should take a walk. _Alone and away_.

Feet found a familiar path, to that deserted, forgotten corridor where so much love seemed to held. Arthur didn't reach out for Merlin's hand. They didn't pull close to each other. They shared glances occasionally, but both always looked away with a flushed face.

Ah, love.

* * *

As most things happen, it was unexpected. A simple feast, ladies lining up for Arthur, Merlin off the side like the perfect servant he wasn't. Yet, it was different. A _servant girl_, of all people, had the king red in the face as he tried to conceal a possessive snarl.

The girl had the gall to _flirt_ with Merlin, thrusting her breasts out in front of her, batting her eyelashes. Disgusting.

"Arthur?" Merlin looked up when an arm grabbed his elbow. He looked to Alyssa, the very friendly and new servant, with a bewildered look. All she did was gape.

"Arthur – Arthur – where are you taking me?"

No answer came from the king as he dragged _his _servant out of the hall and into the hallway. It wasn't _theirs_ but it would do.

"Listen," said Arthur, voice low and harsh, face extremely close to Merlin's. "You are not to flirt, you are not to let them flirt with you, and you are not allowed to blush when they talk to you. Understand?"

Merlin kept his face neutral. "You do not own me. I can do as I wish."

The king's eyes narrowed. "You will do as you're told."

Merlin raised his eyebrows. "Jealous, are we, _sire_?"

That hurt. Arthur staggered backwards, releasing the hold on Merlin's neckerchief. From Merlin, "prat" was welcomed, but "sire" was worse than shoving his middle finger in his face.

"S-sire?"

Merlin smirked. "Yes, _milord_, you seem a little jealous. What's got you seeing green?" He knew the answer.

He knew what he meant to the king.

* * *

They were walking their hallway again. This time, Arthur _did _reach out for Merlin's hand. Nothing more, nothing less. And they were content with that.

For now.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys. This was supposed to be a one-shot, but I was too lazy to write more the night I post the first chapter, so I posted it when I wasn't finished. I think this will have at least one more part, then the end. Sorry for the...whateverness of this, but it was just an idea that wouldn't stop slapping me in the face.**

**Thanks for reviewing, following, and favoriting guys! Unicorns to you. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3 **

Merlin woke up gasping, sitting straight up. His head almost collided with someone else's.

"Merlin!" he knew that voice. It sounded exhausted, but relieved.

"A-arthur?"

"Yes, it's me." He could hear the panic and tension leaving the king as he spoke. "Oh, Merlin, how do you get yourself into these messes?" The warlock felt a hand on the back of his head, where a large and obvious knot was definitely there. Arthur fingered it a bit before moving his hand and stroking the boy's cheek.

"What happened?"

"You fell down the stairs, idiot. Seriously, are you gravitationally impaired or something?"

"Must be." Merlin was feeling slightly lightheaded now, so he laid back down, Arthur still moving his fingers across his face. He realized something, though; he was comfortable. "Where am I?"

"My room."

"Y-your room?"

Arthur seemed to look a bit sheepish. "I didn't enjoy the thought of you being so far away." He yawned.

Merlin smiled at that, but closed his eyes. "You sound tired."

"Am I."

"You should sleep."

He could hear Arthur shake his head. "And kick my ailing friend –" when he said "friend" it sounded as if he meant something more " – out my bed. I don't think so."

Merlin rolled his eyes behind his closed lids. "Get in here."

"I-in the bed? With y-you?"

"Why not?"

"Erm, alright."

Arthur removed his boots and climbed in on the right, one arm slipping under Merlin's back, and the other going across his chest, holding the servant close to him. Merlin snuggled into the embrace.

"Thanks. You're warm."

Arthur chuckled. "You are too."

"Arthur - ?"

"Go to sleep, Merlin."

For once in his life, Merlin obeyed.

* * *

Arthur insisted they take a walk the next day, claiming Merlin needed the excise as he was recovering. Their feet found a familiar path as their eyes looked upon the walls of _their _hallway.

Arthur had an arm wrapped tightly around the unsteady warlock's waist, supporting him up. He had been swaying whislt standing earlier, and they king did not want him getting harmed more.

"Can we stop for a moment? I'm getting dizzy."

Arthur leaned Merlin against the wall and watched as he sank to the floor, head going in between his knees.

"Alright there?" He got on his servant's level. "Merlin?"

"Wha? Oh, yeah, yeah…." Merlin closed his eyes and slumped. "My head's killing me."

"Should I get Gauis?"

"No." He opened his azure eyes. "Stay? Please? It'll past soon."

Arthur knew it probably wouldn't, but he complied. Sliding down next to his servant, he let Merlin rest his head on his lap.

He reached down to gently brush his manservant's hair away from his face. "Are you cold?"

"Hmmm..? What? Maybe a little…."

Arthur sidled his servant onto himself, Merlin's legs draped over his left leg and his back resting on his right as he sat Indian style. He head was being supported up by the king's hand.

"Mmmm…thanks."

"You can go to sleep, if you'd like." Arthur position Merlin so if his head lolled, it wouldn't be onto the stone floor, but on the king's chest.

"Alright." Merlin's breathing evened out.

"Sweet dreams," whispered the king, his lips an inch about his servant's ear.

* * *

The next time they walked down that hallway, it wasn't hand in hand, or one supporting the other up. No, they walked with their bodies touching, arms thrown around each other, heads resting on shoulders.

But they didn't kiss. The end of the corridor would come much too soon and they would separate. Their eyes said it all, though.

And one day it would be different.

* * *

**A/N: Hey. I know this one is shorter than the others, but I have an announcement for this!**

**There will be at least two more chapters for this! Hold your applause. (Jk)**

**And the "gravtationally impaired" thing is how I describe myself (clumsy people UNITE!), and I had to put it in here.**

**And to Linnea.E, go ahead on the fan art if you're still up to it. But could you give me a website or link so I could check it out? Thanks!**

**And thank you to all reviewers, favoriters, and followers! May many cookies come your way!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

"Merlin," Arthur said, eyes ablaze, as he rounded on his manservant. "You're not coming, that's final."

Merlin glared back with insolence and determination. "Just try to stop me. I'm coming with you; I always do."

Arthur glared. "Merlin, it's too dangerous."

"I don't care!"

"Merlin!" Arthur gripped him the shoulders and shook him. "You. Are. Not. Coming."

"Yes, I am!"

Arthur sighed. "Merlin, these bandits we're dealing with aren't the usual type. They wiped out half of Cenred's army, and swore they would get Camelot next."

"That's why I'm coming with you!"

"You'll get killed!"

"I don't care! My death means nothing!"

The king took a step, but staggered. "Merlin," he whispered. "You don't mean that."

The servant rolled his eyes. "Yes, I do. The world won't stop when my heart does."

"Merlin." Before Arthur could say anymore, he pulled his manservant into a tight embrace. A world without Merlin, he thought…pure hell. "Merlin," he tried again. "My world would stop."

The servant tried not to let his blush show, which was quite easy as his face was currently buried in Arthur's neck. "I'm still coming."

The king sighed, but not resigned. "You're a stubborn one, Merlin."

"You wouldn't have me any other way."

"No, I wouldn't." After a moment or two, the king pulled away from the servant, but kept a hold on his arm. "Let's take a walk."

* * *

They walked, hands in one another, knights and servant alike smirking when they saw the two. All knew of their "special" relationship.

Eventually, after the king made a quick stop in the kitchen whilst bringing out a bottle of wine, they found themselves _there_ in that secluded hallway, the noise and hustle of the castle gone.

Merlin stopped and leaned against the wall. "I'm coming with you, you know that."

Arthur leant his forehead against his servant's. "I know you'll try."

"Try?"

He smiled. "Who says I can't stop you? I am king after all."

Merlin smirked. "And a prat."

Arthur rolled his eyes, which then turned serious. "And a prat. But, really, Merlin, I – I can't bare the thought of you getting hurt."

It was the servant's turn to roll his eyes. "I've gotten hurt before."

"No, I- I mean… _fatally_." The king's voice was grim.

"That won't happen."

"Because you're not coming."

"Arthur-"

"No." He looked into his servant's azure eyes. "Please."

Merlin closed his eyes, feeling the king's breath ghost near his lips. "But I need to protect you."

"And I need to protect you." Arthur closed his eyes too, wishing that this moment would never end. But in a few hours, he would be riding out to face the enemy.

But for now, it was just him and his Merlin.

"Merlin," he said. "I want to do something with you if I don't return tomorrow."

Merlin's eyes softened from the defiant look he'd had. "What, Arthur?"

The king brought out the bottle of wine he had taken from the kitchens and uncorked it. After the fizz of it died down, he requested Merlin to close his eyes.

The manservant, however, was feeling very apprehensive. If Arthur was doing what he thought he was….

Merlin felt the mouth of a bottle touch his lips, which kept poking at him until he opened up. A hand cupped the back of his head as Arthur pressed his body a little closer to his. Camelot tradition was if you loved someone, you would pour some wine down their throat, somehow forming an emotional bond between you two. The origin of this was magical – something to do with keeping demons of hatred away from the love – but was kept even throughout the Purge.

When Arthur tipped the bottle back and some liquid flowed into his mouth, Merlin found it was _not _wine, but some concoction that tasted terrible. He opened his eyes in surprise as the king pulled away the bottle.

"Ar-" he started, but the rest turned slurred as his vision darkened.

"I'm sorry, Merlin," the king whispered with a small, sad smile on his face. "But it looks like you're not coming."

Merlin had just enough time to have betrayal cross his features before he blacked out.

* * *

Arthur winced as he saw that look cross Merlin's face, and caught him before he fell to the ground. Sitting on the floor with his servant strewn across him as he began brushing the boy's black hair away from his eyes, he did not regret his decision.

He imagined a world without Merlin – hell, even experienced it when the servant was injured then cut off from him by a rock fall. When that had happened, Arthur never felt more…_helpless_. Merlin had been dying and he hadn't been able to do anything.

He never wanted to experience that again. Merlin…was just Merlin. Arthur couldn't lose him.

Picking the slighter man up bridal style, the king walked out of the secretiveness of their hallway. He knew by morning the servants would be buzzing with this new piece of gossip, but he really couldn't bring himself to care as he stared at Merlin's peaceful face. The servant nuzzled into him as they neared the king's chambers.

Arthur kicked the door open, and shut it in a similar way, Merlin never stirring from his intoxicated slumber. The drug was supposed to work for at least three days, long enough for the so Merlin would be too far behind to follow them.

Arthur walked over to his own bed and placed his servant down on it, Merlin whimpering as they lost contact. He placed a blanket over his servant before gripping his hand for what could be the last time.

"Merlin," he whispered. "Don't be an idiot when I'm gone."

He stayed for a moment more, then turned and left with only a glance back at his stationary manservant.

* * *

The battle lasted longer than expected, two weeks longer, in fact. But they had won, only a few good knights lost. Arthur rode ahead of his men, head held up, as they entered the city.

People all around cheered and threw flowers at them, but the king noticed none of this. His eyes were searching for a certain raven-haired, blue eyed servant.

He was disappointed when he reached the castle, finding Merlin still had not come out to greet him. He dismissed his men with rather more force than necessary, but not one of the fatigued men cared.

The king first checked his own chambers, hoping Merlin had taken the hint that he was to stay there. All he found was a clean room and an obviously slept-in bed. He next went to check Gauis's chambers, only to find his feet taking a different route.

"Merlin?" he called to the form sitting at the other end of that secret hallway. The servant jumped at the noise, and slowly stood up.

"Arthur?" Merlin walked very slowly to him, trying to decide whether the king was a ghost or not. When he realized Arthur was very much solid and alive, he bolted at the king. "Arthur!"

The king opened his arms, waiting for the embrace he didn't get.

"ARTHUR PENDRAGON!" Merlin yelled when he was right in front of him. "You absolute idiot! How could you!"

Arthur gaped for a moment before Merlin didn't something that utterly surprised him.

He slapped him. Hard.

"That's for going without me!"

He slapped the king again.

"That's for drugging me!"

Another slap.

"That's for making me worried sick!"

Merlin took several deep breaths before launching himself at Arthur. The king could feel tears seeping into his shirt as the servant gripped him around the shoulders.

"That's for coming back safe."

Merlin buried his face in Arthur's neck, as Arthur did the same with the raven's hair. The servant tried to push himself closer, try to close any possible gap between them. Arthur's grasp on the servant's waist tightened.

"I'm sorry, Merlin. I truly am," Arthur murmured. He pulled away just enough so he could look Merlin over.

The servant had dark ringers under his eyes, as if he had not been sleeping, the rest of his face marked with tight stress lines.

"Oh, Merlin." He brought the servant back into a tight embrace.

"You'll never leave again without me, right?"

"I make no promises."

"Arthur, please."

"No."

Merlin looked up into Arthur's eyes. Both knew this argument wouldn't end, so instead, Arthur took Merlin by the arm and they walked down their hallway in a stiff silence.

At the end of the corridor, Merlin paused. "Arthur, next time, take me with you."

"I can't."

"You can't or won't?"

"I can't. I can't lose you."

Merlin glared. "And I can't lose you. We're in this together. You go, I go. Even into death."

Arthur's eyes widened and he grasped Merlin's chin between his thumb and forefinger, forcing him to look up and understand the situation. "Never say that. Merlin, promise me, if I die, you'll continue on."

"I couldn't."

"You could. You're stronger than me."

That earned a snort. "Yes, obviously." Merlin held out his arm, which was less muscled than the king's.

Arthur's face did not change. "You are. Just promise me."

Merlin forced his eyes away from the king's. "No promises. I'll just try."

"Merlin."

He looked up.

"Merlin, I only survive each day for you. To know that you live on, that's what keeps me going. Please, promise me."

Merlin's face softened into a sorrowful look, yet he did not say anything. Arthur sighed and started to walk out of their hallway, not caring who saw him holding his manservant close.

The way they looked at each, you can just tell. You can tell how they feel about each other. But, he was king and needed heirs and the other was a servant with an unspoken secret. They were two sides of the same coin, yet they never could be together.

Or could they?

They always had those stolen hours in that forbidden hallway, didn't they? It was enough for them.

But it wasn't.

* * *

**A/N: Ummm...*cough* I have no idea where this chapter came from. I sat down and started typing...then this. Can someone tell me if this is any good, because this chapter just feels weird to me. Ummmm...yeah.**

**Thanks again to all who reviewed, favorited, and followed! May the magics be with you (along with other stuff that's cool)!**

**Well, the next chapter will be the last! Until then...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

It was the longest five hours of Arthur's life.

It had been five hours since he walked in on his manservant. Five hours since he had seen Merlin's eyes glow gold. Five hours since the warlock ran for his life.

In those five hours, the king had done some serious thinking. And now he was searching. But he didn't need to; he knew where Merlin was. That hallway, that blasted, forbidden, hallway, where tears had been shed and love had been shone. The place where Arthur proclaimed his love and where Merlin's heart had been broken. _Their _hallway.

Merlin was crying when he found him, and Arthur's heart shattered at the sight. Merlin didn't deserve to feel that much pain.

"Merlin."

The boy looked up at the sound and swiftly got to his feet, preparing to run. Arthur caught him first. The king grabbed him from the behind and dragged him back to the floor, so escape was nearly impossible unless one wanted to break a rib getting out. But stubborn Merlin still struggled.

"I'm sorry!" the warlock finally said, his breathing picking up as more tears flowed down his face. "I'm sorry I lied! I'm sorry I never told you! I'm sorry that I'm a monster!"

Arthur's eyes widened, but before he could get a word out, Merlin began on a story, one that sounded just as if it came out of a fairytale book. It was about a warlock, a king, with a little bit of danger here or there and whole lot of destiny involved. By the time it was done, Arthur was shocked that it seemed to be true.

And he came to a realization about something:

How many times he almost lost his Merlin.

He held his warlock tighter than he ever had before, whispering words of comfort and wiping away tears. Merlin clung to him, face pressed against the king's neck.

"I'm sorry." Merlin's voice was muffled.

Arthur pressed a small kiss to the top of his head. "It's alright."

Merlin was suddenly facing him, arms still around Arthur in an embrace. "It's not…I'm magic. You should kill me."

Arthur pressed another kiss to the top of his head. "I would never."

Merlin hung his head. "Just kill me. Thank you for…" he trailed off, making a slight gesture to the position they were in.

Arthur brought a hand under the warlock's chin, forcing him to look up. "I'm not going to kill you…look what you've done for Camelot!"

Merlin gulped. "But I'm a monster."

Arthur was glaring at him suddenly, making him flinch. "You are _never _to yourself refer as that. Understood?"

Merlin looked away.

"Understood?"

The warlock hid his face.

"Merlin? You are not a monster."

That, apparently, was the wrong thing to say.

"But I am! I've killed people with my magic! _Killed_! Magic makes me different, powerful! I could destroy all of Camelot if I wanted to! Just look what magic did to Morgana!" Merlin started hyperventilating.

"Merlin! Calm down!" Arthur pulled the now-sobbing warlock back into his arms. "Merlin, I can't believe you would think that…" He ran his fingers through Merlin's hair a few times. "Merlin, you're not a monster. I've killed too, just with my sword. And you won't end up like Morgana. You're not evil."

The boy calmed, but his voice remained tight. "But what if my magic corrupts me? What if I _do _turn evil?"

"You won't."

"How do you know?"

"Because…"

"See, you can't even think of a reason," Merlin laughed dryly, a morbid smile playing on his face.

"No, I know because-" He didn't let himself finish his own sentence as he brought his lips against his Merlin's.

When they pulled away, Merlin was a little lost for words. "Wha…? Arthur…?"

Arthur pressed another kiss on his lips. "You won't turn evil. I'm sure of it. You think you will. But I know you won't …because…because you don't know you the way I do."

"What does that mean?" Merlin asked as he blinked away the last of tears.

"It means…I see you. I really see you. I see the real you, while you see a different version of yourself," Arthur answered.

"But why? Why do you see me 'differently'?"

Arthur smiled and pressed his lips against Merlin's again. Around it, he whispered four words.

"Because I love you."

* * *

That hallway is hardly used now, no longer a rendezvous point of forbidden lovers.

Arthur and Merlin still went there to escape, though, as they did before, but not so they could hide their feelings. They go there to find privacy.

I mean, how else are the two kings of Camelot supposed to find peace?

* * *

**A/N:*sigh* It's the end! Originally, this was going to be a one-shot, but I was too lazy to finish the first chapter, so I posted the next one, but still didn't finish it...then the next thing I know...this.**

**Well, again, thanks to all those that reviewed, favorited, and followed! You're the reason why I actually posted that third chapter! Cookies for you!**

**(Oh, and to Irene, went you meet Eoin Macken, just touch his face. Don't ask why. Just do it. Actually, no, that might be a bad idea...oh, well! Have fun!)**


End file.
